An Accidental Summoning
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Emma is the new dark one. One night Regina goes home and can't sleep so she takes matters into her own hands. She mumbles Emma's name and she (Emma) thinks she's being summoned. Emma appears in Regina's room and sees what Regina is doing.


A/N: Original prompter was revansbane.

xxx

It's been days since Emma saved me from becoming the new Dark One. Mary Margaret and I fought about who should keep Emma's dagger. Finally, David talked some sense into his frantic wife. I was the only one who knew what Emma was going through, therefore, I was the only one who had the heart to control her if needed. I had been working with Henry on finding this wizard we were told could save Emma. So far there was nothing. Sighing, I changed into a pair of silk pajamas. As I walked towards the bed, my eyes fell on the picture of Emma, Henry, and I that was on my nightstand.

Setting Emma's dagger on the bed, I picked up the picture and sat. "You idiot. That should have been me." My fingers traced Emma's smiling face. We were happy in this picture. It was like nothing was wrong.

 _"_ _Mom, you take the picture. You have the longest arms." Henry gave Emma his phone and wrapped each of his arms around our necks pulling us closer._

 _"_ _Okay. Okay. Calm down kid. We're not going anywhere. You two ready?" She smiled at me; her green eyes shining with happiness._

 _"_ _Ready." Henry and I spoke in unison. Emma counted down and took the picture. "I'll print this and make us each a copy so no matter what happens we can always remember this."_

Little did Emma and Henry know, I took the picture and also put it in a locket that I kept with me.

"Regina?" I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard Robin tap on the door. "May I come in?"

Placing the picture back, I put the dagger in the nightstand drawer. "Yes, come in."

"May I sleep in here? I know you said I had to stay in the guest room but…I want to keep an eye on you. I know you care for Miss. Swan. And now she's…"

"She's not gone." My voice came out harsher than I meant it to. Robin cringed. I imagine it reminded him of our past. "Yes, you may sleep. I'm sure you want to talk as well?"

Robin shrugged. "I do. I want to talk about the other day." I watched as Robin came to sit beside me on the bed. "You didn't want her to become the Dark One. Why is that?"

"Because she's one of Henry's mothers. He's a teenager and needs both of us. Right now, as she is, I'm not sure she can be the mother he needs her to be."

"Is that the only reason?" Robin knew he was on thin ice. The only reason I didn't incinerate him after what he asked me to raise Zelena's child is because of Roland. I wasn't going to take his only parent away. And, I want to be the mother Henry deserved. When I didn't answer, Robin raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"You've helped enough. Now go to sleep." That night I dreamt of the blonde. I dreamt of how it used to be between us. How far we've come since her first coming to Storybrooke.

xxx

"Regina," my body tensed as someone started to shake me. "Regina, wake up."

"Emma…." I clung to the confuter.

"I'm here Regina…"

I shot up and saw Emma kneeling beside my bed. "Emma?"

"You've been calling out my name for the past twenty minutes. I scared the crap out of Robin when I appeared in your kitchen. He was about to call me from your phone."

"How?" I pinched the bridge of my nose to release the tension between my eyes. "Oh, the dagger. I thought I had to be holding it."

"Nope. Well, that's the main way it works. Or that's how it's supposed to work. But, earlier I felt a strong pull towards you and then I appeared in your kitchen. Thank God I hadn't just taken a shower. Otherwise I would've been in a towel."

That's the normal Emma. She's always tried to lighten the mood with some sort of corny joke. "Yes I suppose that is a good thing. Your mother may have a heart attack if she found out you were naked in my kitchen."

Emma's eyes grew wide and a deep blush covered her cheeks. "Uh…yeah…" The vulnerable Emma was still inside her. Maybe there is hope to get the real Emma back. I think I need the real Emma back. My heart pounded at the realization of my thoughts.

"Regina? Are you okay lo-," Robin halted when Emma shot him a death glare; a growl bubbling in her throat.

"Emma," I cupped her cheek trying to calm her down. "Look at me." Only after I caressed Emma's cheek with my thumb did the darkness start to retreat. There was pain and sorrow in her hazel eyes. It put a clench on my heart seeing that; knowing that I was the cause of it. It wasn't a secret that Emma disliked Robin. She thought I deserved better than him. "Breathe Emma. Try to calm the anger inside of you. I know it's hard but you have to control it." Closing her eyes, Emma took in a deep breath. I jumped slightly when Emma unconsciously leaned forward resting the top of her head against my abdomen. "I think you need to go." Robin gave me a simple nod before turning and walking away. I continued to pet Emma's hair. Her breathing had evened out now.

"Regina, can I stay? Please?" The look in Emma's eyes broke my heart. She was all but begging me to stay.

"Of course." I watched as Emma stood and started for my bedroom door. "Emma?" She turned, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I thought you meant the guest room." Emma paused as a look of disgust made her nose crinkle. " _He_ stayed in there, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. And I meant you could stay in here." Emma hesitated before walking to the other side of the bed. "It seems that I can calm the darkness inside you."

"You do. And you don't even have to control me with the dagger." Emma smiled as she pulled the covers up to her shoulder. She looked so innocent laying there with her eyes closed.

"I doubt I'll ever have to control you with the dagger. You always did listen to me." I paused, "Well, for the most part."

Emma chuckled and looked up at me. "Goodnight Regina."

Looking down at the blonde a moment longer, I smiled inwardly. "Goodnight Emma. Wake me if you need anything." Flipping off the light, I laid there in silence. Having someone sleeping behind me always made me feel warm and loved, but there was something different having Emma in my bed. She had all of this darkness inside of her just waiting to claw its way out, but there was no trace of it now. There was just us.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to a strong arm wrapped around me. When I turned my head, I saw blonde locks nestled into my back. Emma was still peacefully asleep. When I tried to move, Emma's grip around me tightened. Giving up, I laid there scrolling through the messages on my phone. Robin said we needed to talk and Mary Margaret wanted to know where Emma had gone. "Coffee. Bacon. Pancakes. Starbucks. Emma, wake up."

"Did you say coffee?" Her voice was muffled into my back. When Emma realized her position, she jerked backward; almost falling off the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." I smiled softly trying to coax Emma into believing me. It took her a few moments but she finally gave in. She was like a timid animal afraid during a storm. "The Dark One still has a caffeine addiction, correct?"

"Yeah," Emma's body language eased. "Want me to go make some?"

"Sure. I'll be down shortly." I watched as Emma made her way to the stairs. There was darkness about her now but not fully. There was still light in her eyes. It was dim but it was still there. Brushing my teeth, I thought about how Emma snuggled behind me. She had woken me when she moved. I normally don't like to be held unless I allow it, but I didn't want to protest. I only let Robin hold me a time or two. And that was long after we started being intimate.

"Damn it. How the hell do you work this thing?" Emma tried everything she could think of but couldn't get the coffee machine to brew.

"Magic helps." With a wave of my hand, the coffee pot started brewing.

"Oh yeah…" Emma brought down two coffee mugs and leaned against the counter. "I guess I'm just worried about using my new dark magic. I barely got the hang of light magic before..." She inspected her hands like they were new to her.

"I'll teach you. Hopefully this won't last long." I wanted to comfort her. Before I realized, I had walked over and placed her hands in mine. "You'll get through this Emma."

"But," Emma's eyes met mine, "I'm not strong enough." Her voice was barely audible.

"But we are." I could see fear in her eyes. She was terrified of the darkness within her. "Your mother is worried. She texted me wondering where you were."

"Oh geez." Emma covered her face with her hands. "I totally forgot about them. I was sleeping on the couch."

"After breakfast, you can go check on them." Emma agreed and I started breakfast. Both of us were lost in thought as we ate.

Xxx

Once Emma left, I showered and went to my vault. There had to be something about this wizard in one of my books. "Regina?" A familiar voice came down the stone stairs.

"Come in Robin." I closed the book I was reading as he entered. "We need to talk about last night."

"Yes, I know." Robin came to kneel before me. "Regina, I love you. I truly do, but, I don't think I'm your happy ending. I might have been your soul mate back in the Enchanted Forest but not now. Now, I think it's someone else."

A lump started to form in my throat as my heart raced. I made sure to keep my emotions hidden. "Who do you think it is?"

Robin took my hand and smiled. "I think you know the answer." He stood and bowed. "Find a way to save her. I know you will. I will figure out what to do with your sister and our child. Thank you for everything Regina." I couldn't move as Robin kissed me softly on the forehead and left. There was more relief than sadness. Now I could focus on saving Emma. I reached down and let my fingers graze the handle of the dagger. I kept it in my boot to keep it safe.

"Regina?" I jumped slightly as I heard Emma's voice. Looking up, I saw her peek around the corner.

"Come in. How did it go with your parents?" I watched as Emma walked in and sat in a chair.

"It was okay." She picked up a book and mindlessly started flipping through the pages. "They were happy I came to see them. Not so happy that I said I wasn't going to stay there any longer. I'll stay at the inn until we find this wizard and get the darkness out of me. Any luck here?"

"Sadly, no." I hesitated a moment; debating on telling Emma about Robin. "Robin and I spoke." Emma's attention shifted quickly. She was worried. "He said he's not my soul mate. Not anymore."

Emma's brow creased. "Regina, I'm sorry." She stood and came to sit beside me. "It's partly my fault isn't it? He saw how you didn't want me to take your place?"

Looking into hazel eyes I sighed. "That was part of it, yes. But," my voice trailed off. I couldn't tell her whatever was going through my head. I didn't want to seem vulnerable.

"But what?" Emma watched as I stood.

"Nothing. It's late and you need rest. We'll work on your magic tomorrow. I've washed the sheets in the guest room if you wish to sleep there instead of the inn." I could feel the worry radiating off of Emma. My voice was low so it wouldn't betray me.

"Do you want me to stay?" Emma's voice was light.

Every fiber in me wanted to say yes but my heart was afraid. I was afraid of being abandoned or hurt if I let Emma any closer. "If you would like."

"That's not an answer Regina." Emma stood; her voice stronger this time. "I want a straight answer." I forced my body to stay still when Emma placed a hand on my shoulder. "Regina?" Emma searched my eyes for an answer. The answer she knew I refused to speak. "I'll stay in the guest room since the sheets are clean." A soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Xxx

That night, I couldn't sleep. My bed felt so empty. Turning on my side, I smelt Emma's shampoo. I couldn't help but think about the blonde and the changes that have happened over the past week. Emma always had an edge but this Emma was darker. There was something sexier about this Emma. Lying there, my body started to tingle and hum. I tried to ignore it but the sensation became stronger. I refused to give into my needs. Images of Emma's small curves ran through my mind. The dark look in her eyes and the predatorial glare she gave Robin earlier.

Before I realized, my fingers started drawing lazy designs over my stomach. I knew I shouldn't imagine Henry's other mother in this fashion. I was shocked when I felt how damp my lace panties were. There was always an attraction between Emma and me. I never realized how strong that was until now. Soft moans passed through my lips as I toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves. I imagined Emma's hand as she watched my every move. Her hazel eyes drinking me in as I laced my fingers in long golden hair. My hips bucked against my hand as my fingers teased my entrance. Another moan escaped my throat as I imagined Emma kissing down my stomach. I arched off the bed as Emma replaced my hand with her tongue. "Emma." My voice was barely actable.

"Yes Regi-oh. Uhm…"My eyes shot open and all motion stopped. I hadn't realized I moaned Emma's name. "I'll just...uhm…go back to bed." I couldn't speak to stop her. Mortification overtook me. Emma, of all people, just caught me pleasing myself thinking about her.

Xxx

The next morning, I slipped into a robe and checked the guest room. The bed was made and there wasn't a sight of Emma anywhere. We obviously needed to talk about last night. I just didn't want to force her into talking with me. We were two adults and it was known that there was attraction between us. When she wasn't' in the kitchen, I made coffee and summoned her. "Dark One, I summon thee." Holding the dagger in my hands, I waited. "Emma."

"I'm here." Turning, I saw the blonde in her normal clothing: leather boots, jeans, a shirt, and her red leather jacket. "You called?" There was an awkward tension between us. Emma looked exhausted.

"We need to talk about what you saw last night." My voice was stern as I poured us each a cup of coffee.

"You're an adult and you needed a release. That's it." Emma dropped two ice cubes into her mug and waited for them to melt.

Anger started to boil inside me. How dare she dismiss the fact I pleasured myself thinking about her so easily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything by it Regina. Tension has been high for awhile and you broke up with Robin. It's not uncommon that you'd need some sort of release from all of the stress."

"How dare you be an adult right now! You catch me touching myself thinking about you and you have nothing else to say about it besides "oh it was just a need?"" My temper had gotten the better of me and I realized what I had just confessed.

Emma's cheeks flushed at my words. "Oh," her voice trailed off.

"Oh? Oh is all you have to say?" I tried keeping my temper in check. I have never been so mortified in my life.

"Regina, what do you want me to say?" Emma placed the mug on the counter. "I mean, I'm flattered but…"

"But what?" This is why I put up walls. This is the pain I wanted to keep away.

"I don't know what to say…."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now, is when you decide to be speechless?" I could feel the vain in my forehead start to pulse. "Of all times you decide to be an adult and humble…"

"Well what the hell do you want me to say Regina?!" Now it was Emma's temper that rose. "You complain about me acting like a child so I try to act like an adult. And now I act like an adult and you're bitching at me for not acting like a child! Make up your fucking mind Regina!"

"Emma," the glass in my cabinets started to shake. "Emma, calm down." I took a cautious step towards the blonde.

"What?!" Emma's eyes started to turn dark as gusts of wind started to swirl in my kitchen.

"I don't want to use the dagger on you again. Calm down before…" I stopped as a sharp pain radiated from my stomach. Glancing to the counter, Emma's dagger wasn't there.

"Regina?" We both looked down and saw the handle covered in blood. "REGINA!" Strong arms eased me to the floor. "Regina?"

"Emma," the metallic taste of blood started to fill my mouth.

"Regina…no…" Tears streamed down Emma's face. "What can I do? Tell me please."

"I don't think there's anything you can do. The dagger hit," I coughed up blood. Spitting it out, I continued. "It hit an artery. Tell Henry I lov-,"

"No! Don't talk like that!" Emma placed her hands around the dagger. "I'm not letting you die. Not like this. I said I would always save you."

"Emma, its okay…" Regina placed her hands on mine.

"Shut up Regina! No it's not okay!" Emma bowed her head and focused. "Stay still." I clenched my teeth as Emma took out the dagger. She tried focusing again. "Help me save you damn it. Magic is linked to your emotions…that's what you taught me."

"Emma…" I kept my eyes on the blonde. She really did want to save me. "Emma, look at me." Maybe there was something more between us than just attraction.

"No, don't say goodbye. Don't you dare!" Emma's voice cracked.

"That's not it." Emma finally looked at me. "You're eyes….they're not dark anymore…."

"What are you talking about?" With the last bit of strength I had, I grabbed hold of Emma's jacket and pulled her down. She hesitated against the kiss at first. I winced at the pain but suddenly felt warm. It was peaceful warmth. When my body stilled Emma leaned back. "Regina?" Emma started shaking me. "Regina?!"

"Ow! Emma, stop shaking me."

"R-Regina?" Emma stared down at me. "You're…not dead? But I thought…"

Opening my eyes, I looked into bright hazel eyes. "We did it."

Emma's brow creased. "Did what?"

"Look at the dagger." I prayed I was right. I needed to be right. I chuckled as Emma's eyes grew.

"But…how?" Emma looked at me for answers.

"You love me you idiot." I sat up slowly; inspecting my stomach. The wound was gone. I was still weak though. With a wave of my hand, all the blood was gone.

"Well….yeah…but…" The realization finally dawned on Emma. Her mouth hung open. "You…" I gave her a small nod. "You love me?"

"Obviously. How else would there no longer be a name on that damn thing?" Before I could pick it up, the dagger disintegrated into ash.

"Is it over?" Emma watched as the ash was swept away.

"I think it is." My eyes met hazel ones. "I love you Emma Swan." Leaning in, I kissed her softly. Emma deepened the kiss and leaned me back. "Maybe we should take this into my bed."

"Yes, let's do that." Helping me up, Emma and I made our way to my bedroom. Clothing was littered from the kitchen, up the stairs, and to my room. This was my happy ending. True Love's Kiss gave us another chance at life and love.


End file.
